


Ashes, blood, fire - free

by PadBlack



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M, Suicide, but probably a hopeful ending, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:18:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2152206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadBlack/pseuds/PadBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitchell is dead. Anders can't deal with it. Mike fulfils his little brother's last wish.</p>
<p>A sad fic - please don't read it, if you can't stand the thought of Mitchell's and Anders' deaths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashes, blood, fire - free

**Author's Note:**

> I've written this weeks ago, when I was in a very bad mood.  
> Don't yell at me for being disrespectful with the recent suicide of Robin Williams. I'm very sorry about his death and sad that he had chosen this path. I'll always remember him as my favourite Peter Pan.  
> Besides I've my own experience with depression and suicidal thoughts.
> 
> Thanks to my lovely beta Belsmomaus - the remaining mistakes are my own.

 

**Ashes, blood, fire - free**

 

MITCHELL - Anders awoke with a start.

 

The blond man fell back onto the sheets stunned by a searing pain inside his chest.

His heartbeat was racing.

He could barely breathe.

He closed his eyes.

Grief and a strange numbness spread through his whole body.

Anders just lay there and waited.

 

The call came two hours later.

 

The blond didn't has to look at the display of the mobile to know who was calling.

“He's dead.” Anders said calmly when he answered the phone - a suppressed dry sob on the other end of the line, then a whispered: “Yes.”

 

Two days later George opened the door of Honolulu Heights and let the Kiwi in.

 

“I want to take him... what's left of him with me.”

 

.~*~.

 

Weeks ago  Nina had found a lovely wooden box on an antiques market which now contains Mitchell's ashy  remains.

 

Nina, George, Annie and Anders sat silent inside the living room – three pairs of red-rimmed eyes, faces sad and tired – while Anders' was just pale and vacant.

He hadn't shed a tear since Mitchell's death. His spirit must have died the moment George had staked the vampire.

All that was left of Anders seemed to be nothing but a still walking and breathing empty shell.

 

George had explained the circumstances that led to Mitchell's kill, that he'd had no choice and acted finally on Mitchell's pleading. The werewolf couldn't look the blond man in the eye during his monologue.

None of the others interrupted him.

Anders was staring the whole time at the wooden box he was holding carefully in his hands.

 

Nina asked the blond Kiwi to sleep in Mitchell's room if he wanted to or anywhere else if it was to hurtful.

Anders accepted but declined Annie's offer to stay with him.

He wanted to be alone – he needed to be alone.

 

Before Anders could shut the door to Mitchell's room George handed him another box.

The Kiwi knew what it was: It was Mitchell's little treasure box where he kept his mementos of people he once loved.

Inside was even a photo of Anders and a blond strand of his hair.

Anders had laughed about it as he found out, called the vampire silly and sentimental.

 

“He wanted you to have it.” The werewolf said calmly.

The blond man nodded a thanks and finally closed the door behind him.

 

 

The next morning Anders was gone.

 

 

He had left the box George had given to him with a note:

_Keep it, please - and remember him - us._

 

One of Mitchell's old T-Shirts was all Anders had taken with him along with the wooden box.

 

.~*~.

 

The days that followed Anders' return to Auckland  went by in a blur.

 

He informed Dawn that she should go and find herself a new job because he didn't care about JPR any more. He would shut down his business, give her the best testimonial and pay her three month beforehand.

 

All of his family came to him after they learned about Mitchell's passing: Dawn and Ty were worried and offered him to stay with them just like Axl, who told him any time he needed company he should just call. Olaf offered to get stoned with him as he knew from experience that it was the only way that really helps a little against the pain of loosing a loved one. Even Mike offered him help in his own gruff way.

Anders refused them all.

He buried himself inside his apartment.

All he did was drinking, sleeping and staring at the wooden box with Mitchell's remains. He just went outside to buy booze when he ran out of it.

He didn't eat.

He looked like a tramp with his growing beard, unruly hair, pale skin and dark circles under his eyes.

The blond didn't answer any phone calls.

He didn't open the door and if one of his family turned up on his doorstep again he just told them to “ _F_ _uck off!_ ” and ignored them.

 

.~*~.

 

Two weeks later Mike's patience snapped and he returned to Anders' apartment to force the blond to come to his senses if he must. His brother must stop pitying himself and start living again.

 

“Anders!” Mike shouted angry having barely closed the door behind him – thankfully Ty had given him his spare key to the apartment.

 

“ANDERS! - show your poor, self-pitying ass and stop this stupid behaviour. It's enough.”

 

Getting no answer Mike passed through the living room straight into the bedroom, tore open the door and stopped dead.

He had found his little brother.

 

The look on Anders face was peaceful, his eyes were closed, as if he was just asleep.

Mike gulped.

There was so much blood. The whole bed seemed to be soaked with it.

The man stepped closer.

Anders was wearing an old fading black band t-shirt Mike had seen once on Mitchell and black boxer briefs. His right arm was wrapped around a wooden box laying beside the blond. Clutched tight in his left hand, stained with blood, was a chain with strange and probably old dog tags.

On the bedside-table beside Anders' head laid a folded peace of paper with one word written on it:  
  


_Mike_

 

With shaking hands the man reached for it.

 

_Dear Mike,_

_I hope it is you who found me._

_I don't want Axl, Ty or even Dawn to deal with me this way. They don't deserve it._

_Once you've been the one who was forced to take responsibility for your little brothers and you did a good job on Axl and Ty but you did shit on me._

_I know you disagreed with almost everything I ever did: the way I lived, how I treated people and with whom I lived – we never really get along with each other, don't we big bro'?_

_I'm truly sorry about that, because despite everything I always loved you._

_There are a lot of things in my life I regret but the only thing that mattered in the end is that I finally found peace after losing the love of my life._

_You may think me pathetic, a coward, but I can't live without Mitchell – my vampire – he, who was dead, gave me a reason to live and now I can't go back to who and what I was before – I don't want to._

_Maybe Bragie could have prevented me from taking my life but as he is gone like all the others – I'm alone._

_I know I was always a thorn in your flesh but for once I'll ask you a favour you hopefully won't deny me:_

_Burn my body on a pyre and mix my ashes with Mitchell's, which is in the wooden box, then pour it into the ocean. Let us be united in the end._

_Give my love to Axl, Olaf, Ty and Dawn._

_Anders_

 

.~*~.

 

It was near dawn when all that was left were embers and ashes.

 

Eight people had stood the whole night on the beach watching the body burned on a great pyre of wood.

They were tired but had chosen to pay their last respects to Anders.

 

Olaf laid his arms around Ingrid's and Stacy's shoulders, Ty took Dawn's hand, as they headed back to the cars. Axl waited a moment, then whispered, “Good-bye Anders, I hope you've found your peace”, before he turned and followed the others.

Michelle waited for Mike to say his Good-bye as well but the former god of the hunt stayed where he was, staring into the dying embers.

The dark-haired woman stepped closer to her boyfriend.

“Don't you come?”

“I will. Go ahead and wait for me. I've something left to do. I'll join you soon.”

 

After she was gone, Mike took the wooden box out of the bag he had carried with him.

He took some gloves out of his pockets and put them on. Then he went over to the remains of the pyre.

Mike knelt down, put the box beside him and opened it. He longed forward and grabbed two handful of the still hot ashes and put it inside the box.

He hesitated a moment then mixed the ashes carefully.

Mike raised and headed for the old wooden jetty that reached into the ocean.

Carefully he stepped over some lose and rotten planks.

Mike stopped at the end of the gangplank.

He sighed deeply. After taking a long look at the ashes he finally turned the box and poured the combined remains of Anders and Mitchell into the ocean.

“Be at peace” He murmured before he turned and left for the shore.

After a few steps he thought he heard soft laughter.

Mike stopped for a brief moment, then he smiled and continued his way without looking  back.

 

** The End **

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading - comments/kudos are most appreciated.


End file.
